


Mempercayai Takdir

by fariacchi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Infantrum Challenge, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fariacchi/pseuds/fariacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupakan air mata, kau bahkan mengobral darahmu hanya demi pemuda itu—seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Semuanya tidak akan sesulit ini, jika saja kau mau mempercayai takdir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mempercayai Takdir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. I gain no financial advantage by writing this.

> _Sebesar apa pun kau mencintainya, ia tidak pernah berpaling padamu._
> 
> _Sebesar apa pun kau menginginkannya, ia tidak pernah membalas cintamu._
> 
> _Bahkan ketika kau mampu merantai raganya tepat di sampingmu, hatinya tidak pernah bisa menjadi milikmu._
> 
> _Sekarang kau bisa mempercayai takdir, bukan?_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

_ _

* * *

Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa waktu yang kau habiskan untuk memandang sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu dari kejauhan. Tapi kau tidak pernah lelah. Membiarkan mata ungu keparakanmu hanya terpaku di satu titik sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Lupakan air mata, kau bahkan mengobral darahmu hanya demi pemuda itu. Hanya demi seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Dulu, ketika masih menyandang titel murid akademi, kau mampu merasa sedikit berbangga hati menjadi satu-satunya yang menambatkan mata ke sosoknya. Sosok Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu gagal, yang selalu sendiri, yang selalu diacuhkan orang-orang.

Namun itu hanya sementara.

Menginjak masa-masa _genin_ , Uzumaki Naruto mulai membiarkan matahari menyinari langkahnya. Kau sedikit terkejut ketika orang-orang mulai menaruh perhatian padanya, kan?

Tutupi saja segalanya dengan senyum malu-malu dan wajah merahmu, tapi segalanya jelas—kau mulai cemburu.

Ingatkah bahwa kau adalah salah satu yang terlambat mengetahui kehebohan ketika Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkan desa? Ketika kau mengetahuinya, Uzumaki Naruto sudah terbaring aman dalam perawatan.

Kau pasti menyadarinya, kan? Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan pernah menyadari perasaanmu. Tidak akan. Karena sejak saat itu, yang terpantul dalam mata biru safirnya hanyalah punggung Uchiha Sasuke, yang haus akan dendam.

Uchiha Sasuke selalu sempurna. Kau bahkan menyadari bahwa kau tidak akan mampu menyejajarkan namamu di samping namanya.

Uzumaki Naruto kembali dengan tangan kosong, tanpa sedikit pun berhasil membawa Uchiha Sasuke kembali. Ketika itu, bukankah terselip perasaan lega di hatimu? Kau senang, kan? Kau berharap Uzumaki Naruto akan menyerah dan melupakannya, kan?

Setelahnya, kau mati-matian mencoba memanfaatkan waktu yang bisa kau dapatkan untuk berada lebih dekat dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Misi-misi kecil yang hampir selalu gagal diselesaikan, hanya karena terbawa suasana bersama Uzumaki Naruto.

Lupakah kau akan nama besar Hyuuga di depan namamu? Apa yang orang katakan mengenai putri tertua klan Hyuuga yang bahkan tidak becus menyelesaikan misi tingkat C untuk _genin_?

Kau seharusnya mulai belajar menghadapi kenyataan ketika Uzumaki Naruto pergi meninggalkan desa bersama seorang _sannin_ terkenal. Semestinya saat itu kau segera paham bahwa nama Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa dienyahkan dari pikiran Uzumaki Naruto.

Dua setengah tahun adalah waktu yang panjang untuk membunuh perasaan sia-sia itu. Tapi kau tidak melakukannya.

Seperti rambut _indigo_ -mu yang memanjang sempurna, perasaanmu terus tumbuh dan kau jaga dengan baik. Terus, terus, hingga akhirnya kau bertemu dengannya kembali.

Apa kau mengira Uzumaki Naruto akan terpesona memandangmu, lalu melupakan Uchiha Sasuke dan bersanding denganmu?

Seharusnya kau mengerti bahwa takdir sudah memberikan semua pertandanya bagimu. Waktu yang kau habiskan untuk memandangnya setelah itu menjadi sia-sia. Uzumaki Naruto kembali ke desa hanya untuk mengingatkan semua orang bahwa Uchiha Sasuke akan dibawa pulang cepat atau lambat.

Kau tahu itu.

Betapa besar usaha yang kau lakukan untuk menyembunyikan perasaanmu sendiri ketika kau terlibat dalam misi yang berkaitan dengan pencarian Uchiha Sasuke. Luar biasa, kau mampu melebur kecemburuanmu menjadi _byakugan_ sempurna yang bermanfaat untuk mendekatkan langkah Uzumaki Naruto dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Itu konyol.

Ketika desa sedang terdesak, kau menemukan sekali lagi dirimu terbius oleh Uzumaki Naruto yang datang sebagai pahlawan penyelamat. Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan kata bangga, karena sesungguhnya di dalam hatimu terdapat keegoisan. Semakin bersinar Uzumaki Naruto, semakin banyak mata tertuju padanya. Kau tidak suka itu, kan?

Lalu kau membiarkan darahmu mengalir begitu saja, mencoba agar Uzumaki Naruto menoleh padamu. Kau tahu bahwa itu sia-sia saja. Untuk membuat Uzumaki Naruto menyadarimu, kau butuh pengorbanan nyaris sebesar nyawamu. Jika kau ingin Uzumaki Naruto berpaling padamu, pengorbanan apa yang bisa kau bayar?

Masihkah kau tidak percaya bahwa takdir sudah memperingatkanmu?

Kemudian segalanya berlangsung begitu cepat. Kau tidak lagi bisa mengerti bagaimana Uzumaki Naruto menjadi penyelamat tidak hanya di mata desa sendiri, tapi di seluruh mata dunia _ninja_. Kebanggaan yang dulu bisa kau selipkan di balik wajah kemerahanmu runtuh, kan?

Lihat berapa banyak sainganmu sekarang, bisakah kau mengalahkan mereka semua? Ah, tapi sebenarnya sainganmu hanya seorang saja. Yang tidak mungkin bisa kau kalahkan.

Kau tidak lagi bisa menyembunyikan gurat kekecewaan saat kau melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke berjalan di samping Uzumaki Naruto yang tersenyum begitu cerah. Senyum yang kau tahu tidak akan pernah ditunjukkan kepadamu.

Lalu kau mulai menangis.

Tapi sudah terlambat. Takdir tidak lagi memberimu ruang untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataannya. Kau sudah membuang kesempatan itu di tahun-tahun sebelumnya—berkali-kali hingga takdir tidak lagi mengasihanimu.

Dulu kau bisa dengan manis dan cerah mengagumi mimpi Uzumaki Naruto menjadi Hokage. Namun ketika segalanya terjadi di hadapan mata perak keunguanmu, kau hanya bisa menampakkan senyum palsu di depan semua orang.

Menyedihkan.

Kau tidak lagi bisa berpikir jernih untuk membangun kehidupanmu sendiri. Tahun-tahun yang kau sia-siakan percuma untuk pemuda itu kini menjadi bumerang bagimu. Kau melupakan klan Hyuuga—melupakan posisimu sebagai anak tertua yang suatu saat akan mengambil alih pimpinan klan.

Percuma memberontak. Takdir sudah merantaimu bersamaan dengan mata perak keunguan yang tertanam indah di ceruk wajahmu.

Masih bisakah kau memunculkan harapan dan mimpi kanak-kanakmu akan seseorang bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang kini sudah tidak terjangkau olehmu? Setelah semuanya terjadi, setelah kedewasaan menamparmu dalam kenyataan hidup seorang _ninja_?

Menangislah, hingga kau bosan. Tataplah pemuda itu dan kehidupan barunya yang bersinar, hingga kau muak. Lalu akuilah takdirmu.

Sekarang kau duduk di sana seperti sebuah boneka tidak bernyawa yang memandang hampa pada segalanya. Kau hanya menjawab sopan segala perintah ayahmu, memberikan salam pada seluruh klan Hyuuga.

Kau tidak bisa lari. Kau tidak punya pilihan, karena sejak awal takdir sudah memilihkannya untukmu.

Seluruh mata perak keunguan di ruangan ini menuju pada sosokmu yang anggun dalam balutan _kimono_ putih dengan gurat-gurat ungu pucat. Kau tidak lagi memandang sosok ayahmu yang menjadi saksi bagi pengakuanmu terhadap takdir.

Kau mencoba kuat, mencoba menjadikan dirimu boneka ber- _kimono_ yang anggun dan tidak berekspresi, namun percuma. Seharusnya kau bisa melihat saat bola matamu memancarkan geliat penderitaan.

Kau tahu persis ayahmu menyadarinya. Kau tahu bahwa seluruh klan Hyuuga di ruangan ini menyadarinya. Seisi desa mengetahui perasaanmu pada pemuda itu. Semua tahu—kecuali pemuda itu sendiri.

Tapi tidak ada yang mencoba menyelamatkanmu dari tempat ini.

Ini bukan dunia mimpi, Tuan Putri. Kau seharusnya sudah membuka mata sejak lama. Di sini, tidak segalanya berakhir dengan bahagia. Kau seharusnya sudah lama mengetahuinya, jika saja kau mau mendengarkan suara takdir.

Suara ayahmu menggema, membacakan janji dan sumpah yang harus kau ulangi dengan suaramu sendiri.

"Apakah kau, Hyuuga Hinata, bersedia menerima Hyuuga Neji sebagai suamimu, baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, dan bersumpah terus di sampingnya hingga kematian menjemput?"

Ya, ini giliranmu.

Kau mulai membuka bibirmu. Ah, lihat betapa bibir merah muda itu bergetar. Lihat betapa kedua mata indahmu mulai menjerit meminta air mata diizinkan mengalir.

Semuanya tidak akan sesulit ini, jika saja kau mau mendengarkan takdir.

"Aku bersedia."

Setetes air mata mendarat di _kimono_ putihmu.

Ya. Seandainya saja kau mau memalingkan wajahmu sedikit saja dari pemuda itu, dan mengizinkan takdir berbicara pedamu, kau akan mengerti. Kau akan memahami lalu menerima segalanya sebagai sesuatu yang kau percaya menjadi kehidupanmu.

Seperti aku mempercayai takdirku ini, Hinata _-sama_.

* * *

  
_Sebesar apa pun aku mencintainya, ia tidak pernah berpaling padaku._

_Sebesar apa pun aku menginginkannya, ia tidak pernah membalas cintaku._

_Bahkan ketika aku mampu merantai raganya tepat di sampingku, hatinya tidak pernah bisa menjadi milikku._

_Aku tidak pernah meragukan takdir, maka aku bisa menerimanya._

_Kita berada di posisi yang sama. Seharusnya sekarang kau bisa mempercayai takdir bukan, Hinata_ -sama _?_

* * *


End file.
